Happy B'day Rivaille-san
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Eren merindukan Rivaille-san. Natal dan Hari kelahiran Rivaille-san adalah dua momen yang Eren nantikan setiap tahunnya. Mikasa menyangai Eren sebagai kakaknya dan tidak ada salahnya membantu Eren untuk si Chibi menyebalkan. Rivaille merindukan Eren tapi Rivaille bukan Hanji yang bisa menyatakan dengan keras-keras apa yang dirasakannya, dan Rivaille bukan Tsundare, sungguh / RR :)


**Happy B'day Rivaille-san**

**.**

**.**

**Shingeko No Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Long Distance Relationship

Eren Jeager muak kalau membaca tiga deret kata itu. Eren muak bila harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan sang kekasih karena persoalan pendidikan. Ya, Eren harus menerima dengan lapang dada ketika sang kekasih memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Universitas Throst yang berada di Kyoto sedangkan dirinya masih harus menjalani status siswa di Maria International High School yang beradi di Tokyo. Menerima lapang dada pun terpaksa karena Eren tidak mau dianggap kekasih yang egois oleh Rivaille, kekasihnya.

Enam bulan sudah Eren menjalani hubungan LDR dengan Rivaille. Dan enam bulan juga Eren tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille. Pernah Eren berniat menungjungi kekasihnya namun Rivaille menolak karena Rivaille mengatakan bahwa banyak tugas kuliah yang harus diselesaikannya. Dengan begitu Eren disetiap minggu hanya bisa ber-skype dengan Rivaille untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

24 Desember adalah hari penuh suka sita dimana banyak yang akan menyambut datangnya natal esok, Begitupun Eren. Eren tentu juga turut ikut menyiapkan persiapan natal esok, membantu Mikasa untuk merapihkan rumah dan juga menghias pohon natal mereka walau dalam hati Eren penuh dengan kegalauan ala remaja jaman sekarang. Bagaimana Eren tidak galau, esok adalah hari natal dan juga hari lahir sang kekasih, Eren hanya bisa gigit jari ketika Rivaille mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan merayakan natal di Kyoto karena kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk merayakan natal bersama Rivaille di Kyoto.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Mikasa, adik angkat Eren. Mikasa tentu khawatir dengan kakak angkatnya yang sedari tadi lebih banyak melamun dibanding membantunya.

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Mik. Besok natal dan juga ulang tahun Rivaille-san, tapi aku tidak bisa bertemu dan juga merayakannya bersamanya, apa aku arus berskypean lagi dengannya… ahhh… aku bosan bila harus berskypean terus dengannya. Aku rindu ingin bertemu langsung dengannya, Mik." Curhat Eren.

"Eren, aku punya ide untuk membuat Rivaille-san ingin menemuimu."

Eren yang awalnya tengah merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa langsung terbangun dan menatap Mikasa untuk melihat apakah adik angkatnya itu benar-benar mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantunya. Oh ayolah Eren tahu kalau adik angkatnya itu selalu cemburu dengan Rivaille, bahkan saat Eren curhat Rivaille akan berkuliah di Kyoto saja Mikasa semalaman merayakannya jadi tentunya terdengar aneh kalau Mikasa mau membantunya untuk bisa menemui Rivaille.

"Aku serius Eren. Besok kau dan Armin datanglah kesekolah. Aku menunggu kalian di aula sekolah."

Semalaman juga Eren bertukar pesan dengan Armin menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Mikasa. Eren benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Mikasa.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Eren sudah bangun dan mendapat ucapan selamat natal dari kedua orang tuanya juga banyak kado yang diberikan untuknya. Walau Eren udah berulang kali mengatakan ia tidak butuh kado lagi namun tetap saja baik Grisha maupun Carla memberikan banyak kado untuknya. Eren mencari Mikasa namun Carla hanya mengatakan bahwa Mikasa sudah pergi pagi-pagi bersama Jean. Tidak berlama-lama Eren segera mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah untuk menemui Mikasa.

Mini cooper berwarna putih melaju pelan diramainya kota Tokyo yang penuh dengan hiasan khas natal. Eren bersyukur karena Grisha mengizinkannya mengendarai mobil pribadi miliknya yang merupakan kado ulang tahunnya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Eren, Erwin-san mengabariku kalau ia akan ke Tokyo siang ini jadi sore nanti aku akan menjemput Erwin-san dibandara, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai sore ini yah ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Armin. Kalian akan merayakan natal bersama ?"

"Iya."

"Erwin-san sungguh pengertian yah. Di hari yang special ini menyediakan waktunya untuk menemuimu, kalau Rivaille-san malah tidak sama sekali menyediakan waktunya untukku."

"Jangan bersedih Eren, kau harus kuat dan buktikan kalau kau itu pasangan yang pengertian kepada Rivaille-san"

"Ya…yaa…yaa… tapi sampai kapan aku terus 'mengerti'"

Armin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Eren yang begitu suram karena tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama sang kekasih.

Sampai di sekolah Eren dan Armin langsung menuju aula sekolah untuk menemui Mikasa disana. Eren sendiri ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui apa rencana Mikasa untuk membantunya.

"Mikasa?" Eren membuka pintu aula dan menyeritkan dahi bingung karena di aula tidak hanya Mikasa dan Jean saja namun ada sahabat-sahabatnya yaitu Crista, Sasha, Connie, Berthold, Reiner, Annie, Ymir.

"Kalian sedang apa berkumpul disini ?" Tanya Eren pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kami disini untuk membantu kau dan membantu Mikasa menjalankan rencananya Eren."

"Rencana apa ?"

"Duduklah dan aku akan menjelaskannya, Eren."

Eren pun mengambil kursi didekat Mikasa untuk mendengarkan penjelasan rencana sang adik.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap, Eren ?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, MULAI!"

Eren memetikan gitar yang ada dipangkuannya.

**Dering teleponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari****  
><strong>**Kau bercerita semalam kita bertemu dalam mimpi****  
><strong>**Entah mengapa aku merasakan hadirmu di sini****  
><strong>**Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri**

Mikasa tersenyum ketika Eren mulai bernyanyi.

**Aku di sini dan kau di sana****  
><strong>**Hanya berjumpa via suara****  
><strong>**Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa**

**Meski kau kini jauh di sana****  
><strong>**Kita memandang langit yang sama****  
><strong>**Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati**

**Dering teleponku membuatku tersenyum di pagi hari****  
><strong>**Tawa candamu menghibur saatku sendiri**

**Aku di sini dan kau di sana****  
><strong>**Hanya berjumpa via suara****  
><strong>**Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa**

**Meski kau kini jauh di sana****  
><strong>**Kita memandang langit yang sama****  
><strong>**Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati**

**Aku di sini dan kau di sana****  
><strong>**Hanya berjumpa via suara****  
><strong>**Namun ku slalu menunggu saat kita akan berjumpa**

**Meski kau kini jauh di sana****  
><strong>**Kita memandang langit yang sama****  
><strong>**Jauh di mata namun kau dekat di hati**

**Jarak dan waktu takkan berarti****  
><strong>**Karena kau akan selalu di hati****  
><strong>**Bagai detak jantung yang kubawa kemanapun kupergi**

**Meski kau kini jauh di sana****  
><strong>**Kita memandang langit yang sama****  
><strong>**Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati****  
><strong>**dekat di hati****  
><strong>**dekat di hati**

Eren menyudahi nyanyiannya. Semua yang ada didalam aula bertepuk tangan. Eren tersenyum penuh kebahagian. Eren sungguh tidak akan pernah melupakan momen saat ini, momen dimana semua sahabatnya membantunya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk sang kekasih, terlebih Mikasa yang sudah merencakan semuanya untuknya.

.

.

**Flashback…**

"Eren, kau tahu aku sangat membenci Rivaille karena ia selalu bisa memonopolimu. Tapi aku tidak akan tega kalau terus melihatmu seperti mayat hidup dirumah karena hanya kau merindukan si chibi itu. jadi, aku ingin membantumu, mungkin hanya sebuah rencana kecil tapi aku rasa bisa membuat si chibi itu tersentuh dan berpikir kalau ia harus menemuimu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih."

Eren terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mikasa. Ya, Eren tidak menyangka kalau Mikasa mau bersusah payah untuk membantunya terlebih membantunya memberikan kejutan untuk Rivaille.

"Jangan tertawa Eren, dengarkan baik-baik rencanaku. Kau lihat bangku yang ada diatas panggung. Kau akan menyanyi akustik seorang diri dan nanti dibelakangmu Jean akan memasangkan slide jadi saat kau bernyanyi dibelakangmu akan ada slide foto-fotomu bersama Rivaille. Sasha, Anie, Crista mungkin juga akan sedikit hiasan dengan memasang balon-balon dengan foto-foto Rivaille denganmu ditalinya. Nanti Connie, Reiner, dan juga Berholt akan membantu menyesuaikan cahaya dan juga mengambil gambar. Setelah semua selesai, Jean akan membantu mengeditnya untuk memasukan kata-kata ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kami dan juga kau untuk Rivaille. Terakhir tentu kau tahu bukan apa yang harus kau lakukan ?"

Eren mengangguk mengerti "Aku akan mengirimkan videonya pada Rivaille-san."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti jadi kita bisa menyelesaikan persiapannya."

"Lalu lagu apa yang harus aku nyanyikan, Mik?"

"Lagu Ran yang Dekat dihati. Nyanyikan itu, aku tahu kau sering menyanyikanya rumah jadi berlatihlah sebentar sambil menunggu semua persiapan selesai."

Eren kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah kau bisa ambil gitar yang ada dipojok ruangan dan berlatih aku akan memeriksa kembali persiapannya."

"Mikasa.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Eren memeluk Mikasa. Eren sungguh kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengucapkan kebahagiannya saat ini.

"Sama-sama Eren-niisan."

**End Flashback**

.

.

"Selesai!"

Eren tersenyum ketika Jean berteriak "Selesai!". Eren pun menghampiri Jean dan melihat hasil kerja Jean.

"Terima kasih, Jean, ini keren sekali." Ucap Eren setelah melihat keseluruhan videonya.

"Ya sama-sama Eren, sebagai balasan untuk hasil kerjaku, kau harus merestui hubunganku dengan Mikasa yah."

Eren benar-benar merasa bahagia di natal kali ini, banyak kejutan yang diterimanya. Terutama ketika ia mengetahui kalau Mikasa kini berpacaran dengan Jean. Eren tentu merestuinya karena Eren tahu Jean adalah pria baik yang bertanggung jawab walau terkadang menyebalkan.

Eren kini tengah duduk seorang diri disebuah café favoritnya. Setelah memberekan aula, ia berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mempunyai acara lain. Mikasa tentu saja tengah kencan dengan Jean dan Armin tengah menjemput kekasihnya Erwin Smith dibandara.

Eren sudah mengirimkan video hasil kerjanya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya kepada Rivaille. namun belum ada balasan dari Rivaille. Eren hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Eren benar-benar rindu sosok kekasihnya itu.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...

Eren melihat ada sebuah telfon masuk di ponselnya awalnya tentu Eren berharap itu Rivaille namun ternyata bukan Rivaille tetapi Anie.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Eren, kau dimana ? Kami sekarang akan berpesta di cafe milik Jean. Mikasa disini kau kesinilah kalau tidak ada kegiatan."

"Bukannya Mikasa tengah kencan dengan si muka kuda itu?"

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam Eren dan mereka sudah selesai dengan kencan mereka, datanglah dan ikutlah berpesta bersama kami."

"Ya baiklah, aku kesana katakan pada Mikasa untuk tidak termakan rayuan gombal si muka kuda itu berlebihan."

"Yayayayaya cepatlah kau kesini."

"Oke."

Setelah memutuskan panggilan Eren melirik jam tangan dan memang sudah pukul 10 malam. Eren tersenyum pahit karena tidak ada satupun balasan dari semua pesan-pesannya untuk Rivaille.

.

.

Eren memarkirkan mini coopernya dan sebelum turun Eren kembali melirik ponselnya dan tidak menemukan pesan masuk dari Rivaille. Mematikan ponsel karena kecewa Eren melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobilnya.

Cafe milik keluarga Jean memang tampak mengagumkan. Eren pernah berkunjung sekali sebelumnya saat Jean tengah berulang tahun dan merayakannya di Cafe miliknya. Desain didalam cafe mengambil desain seperti bangunan-bangunan unik gedung-gedung lama Eropa. Eren melirik kearah panggung dan melihat Ymir tengah menari. Ya, Ymir memang bekerja partime di cafe milik Jean sebagai penari.

"Yo Eren..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil Eren pun menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Oi Eren lama sekali, kau tersesat eh ?"

"Tidak muka kuda, jalanan Tokyo masih ramai dan well aku sempat terjebak macet."

"Begitukah, nah Eren untuk pesta malam ini bagaimana kalau kau dan Ymir bettle pole dance diatas panggung sana dan aku yang akan mengiringi musiknya bersama Reiner Berholt dan Conie ?"

"Malas. Berani bertaruh apa kau kalau aku yang menang ?"

"Aku bertaruh koleksi action figure Kuroko no Basketku yang lengkap ditambah semua komiknya kalau kau menang tapi kalau kau kalah aku akan mengambil koleksi action figure SAO milikmu. Bagaimana ?"

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengetahui aku atau Ymir yang menang, muka kuda ?"

"Gampang saja voting setelah kau selesai menari."

"Baiklah kita deal."

"Yata, bagaimana kalau aku yang mendadani Eren ?" Eren menengok dan menemukan Hanji berdiri didekatnya juga Petra dan Erwin serta Armin.

"Hanji-san ?"

"Hai Eren."

"Kenapa kalian disani ?"

"Undangan dari Jean untuk pesta karena berhasil menjadikan Mikasa pacarnya, nah Eren ayo berganti baju dan berdandan, aku mendukungmu menang kali ini." Hanji serta Petra menarik Eren dan diikuti oleh Crista, Sasha, juga Mikasa untuk membantu persiapan Eren dan juga Ymir. Jean dan yang lain tentunya mempersiapkan panggung.

.

.

Eren memandang takjub dirinya di cermin, sungguh ia tidak menyangka pantulan dirinya dicermin, seperti bukan dirinya. Wik surai coklat panjang dan juga lingerie yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya humn sangat seksi juga menggoda. Eren tentu pede menerima tawaran beattle pole dance dengan Ymir karena Eren pernah beberapa kali menemani Ymir berlatih juga ikut berlatih saat Ymir berlatih diruang seni disekolah. Eren tetap pede walau ia tahu pasti Ymir jauh lebih baik darinya tapi sedikit berusaha untuk merebut koleksi lengkap milik Jean, Eren tidak berniat untuk kalah.

"Huahhhhhhhhh hebatttttt."

Eren bisa mendengar dibelakang panggung riuh tepuk tangan juga beberapa pujian setelah Ymir selesai tampil. Eren memantapkan diri untuk tidak kalah dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki panggung.

Disebelah panggung Eren tampil, Jean menyanyikan lagu Bruno Mars - Gorilla. Eren tahu lagu itu serta video klipnya. Eren pun memasauki panggung dan mulai menari.

Semua pengunjung cafe milik Jean yang tentunya hanya teman-teman dekat mereka, dibuat terpanah juga kagum dengan sosok Eren yang meliuk-liuk diatas panggung dengan lincahnya.

Sampai di reff lagu, Eren membuka jaket hitam yang membungkung tubuhnya dan semua yang melihat bertepuk tangan ria. Tubuh Eren terekspos dengan lingerie super minim yang dikenakannya. Hanji bahkan siap sedia dengan kameranaya untuk merekam momen panas Eren Jeager diatas panggung.

Tanpa Eren sadari, sepasang iris obdisian memandangi 'lapar' kearahnya.

.

.

Eren menyudahi tariannya dan menerima banyak tepuk tangan. Eren tentu menyeringai karena ia menang dan melemparkan tatapan meremehkan kearah Jean untuk memamerkan kemenangannya.

1 jam lamanya Eren habiskan untuk mandi juga mengganti pakaiannya. Menari diatas panggung tadi membuat dirinya banyak mengeluarkan keringat dan juga ia sudah tidak tahan dengan make up tebal diwajahnya. Mengenakan kaos bervneck berwarna hitam dirangkap cardiagan abu-abu juga celana jeans berwarna hitam Eren kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Inilah Eren Jeager sang pemenang." Sambut Reiner pada Eren yang baru saja bergabung.

"Kau berbakat menjadi penari pole dance Eren, bekerjalah di cafeku." Tawar Jean.

"Hahaha Jean benar, Eren, kau sungguh panas dan menggoda membuat lelaki straight pun rela menjadi belok hanya karena melihat kau meliuk-liuk panas diatas panggung."

"Tapi sayang itu tidak akan terjadi, mata empat sialan."

Eren terkejut ketika melihat sosok sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tidak berlama-lama terkejut, Eren berlari menerjang sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Rivaille-san!"

"Tadaima, Eren"

"Humn, Okaerinasai, Rivaille-san." Eren menggeratkan pelukannya pada sosok Rivaille yang sangat dirindukannya. Rivaille tentunya dengan senang hati membalas pelukan itu.

Setelahnya Eren juga Rivaille berpesta bersama merayakan ulang tahun Rivaille. Eren tentunya nyaman bermanja-manja dengan sang kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

.

.

.

"Eren kenapa kau terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri ? Ada yang lucu disini ?" Tanya Rivaille yang mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasaih yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sedari tadi sembari memeluki tubuh polosnya.

"Aku senang. Hari ini banyak kejutan yang diberikan untukku. Pertama, Mikasa yang menyusun rencana untuk memberikan kejutan untukmu. Kedua, aku berhasil menang taruhan dengan Jean. Ketiga, Rivaille-san datang dan kita merayakan natal juga ulang tahunny bersama. Terakhir, aku senang karena aku sudah menjadi milik, Rivaille-san seutuhnya."

Rivaille mengacak surai coklat milik Eren lalu menariknya dan wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Eren bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas sang kekasaih diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kejutanmu Eren, aku kagum kau bisa menyanyi seindah itu ah kau juga hebat mendesah indah diatas tempat tidurku."

Wajah Eren memerah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Eren kembali teringat aktivitas panas mereka setelah ia dan Rivaille sampai diapartement milik Rivaille.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau hebat menari pole dance. Kau membuatku panas saat menontonnya."

"Rivaille-san menonton ?"

"Ya, aku tadinya mau memberikanmu kejutan dengan menemuimu di cafe Jean tapi saat aku memasuki cafe mencarimu, Erwin bilang aku harus menunggu kejutan kedua darimu dan well aku terkejut juga merasa bergairah dibuatmu, tapi aku melarang kau menari seperti tadi lagi kalau bukan didepanku. Aku tidak mau laki-laki lain bergairah dengan melihat tubuh molekmu selain diriku tentunya."

"Hem, yeah baiklah kalau itu yang Rivaille-san inginkan."

"Nah Eren, bagaimana dengan ronde selanjutnya ? Aku semakin bergairah kalau mengingat bagaimana kau menari begitu erotis tadi."

"Hah ? Ano.. Nghmnnnn..."

Eren tentunya senang hati melakukan aktivitas panas mereka berkali-kali. Eren merindukan Rivaille, so ini adalah cara untuk Eren bisa melepaskan rindunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren."

**"Selamat Hari Lahir, Rivaille-san, aku selalu mencintaimu." -E.J-**

**END**

Selamatttttttttt hariiii lahirrrr Rivaille-nya Eren :)

Semoga semakin langgeng yah kalin :)

Terakhir, Repiew yah minna, sankyu :)

Omake

"Rivaille, sudah selesai berkemasnya ? penerbangan kita dua jam lagi dan kita harus cepat sampai dibandara, aku tidak mau ketinggalan penerbangan hanya karena kau duduk diam dan tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu."

"Berisik, mata empat. Aku pun tidak berniat ketinggalkan penerbangan dan menunda lagi pertemuanku dengan bocah panda beriris hijau itu."

"Hahahaha… kangen dengan Eren ? Eren, memang manis dan menggemaskan. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? tersenyum menatap layar ponsel ?"

"Melihat video kiriman dar bocah itu untuk kejutan ulang tahunku."

"Aku mau lihatttt."

"Cih, jangan rusak ponselku, mata empat sialan."

"Eren keren tapi ku kira Eren mengirimimu videonya menari pole dance, sungguh Eren sangat berbakat menari pole dance dan aku berani jamin kau akan berbargairah kalau melihatnya meliuk dengan satu tiang dengan indahnya diatas panggung dengan lingerie super ketat dan seksi hahaha."

"Otak kotormu itu kadang berguna juga yah, mata empat. Kirimi pesan pada si Jean untuk mengadakan pesta di café miliknya dan buat Eren menari disana dengan lingerie super seksi yang kau bayangkan tadi."

"Hahahaha…. Baiklah…baiklah…"

**End**


End file.
